Walking with Spirits
by Kuro-C Inc
Summary: Fox spirits? what has this got to do with Ranma? hmm... this might be fun...


**Disclaimer**: Yes, I don't own or intend to own Ranma ½ series. Though if I did that would be cool. So keep your lawyers back and all will be good. I making no money from this and have very little else wise. This is for purely fun and to share my thoughts with others that read this.

_**Walking with Spirits**_

**Chapter 1 '****The woods hold many secrets****'**

* * *

Genma wasn't known for his great training style. No, he was more known for many other things such as being a thief and a liar. It was on this particular day that he had taken his boy Ranma deep into the woods for some more training. Picking the pamphlet that told of the strange technique called the Neko Ken. The pamphlet said that it would be powerful attack and then went on to say other things but there happened to be water damage to the rest of the article making it unreadable. There was a diagram that had been crudely drawn with numbers next to it on the other side of the page. Genma assumed that they where the drawn steps of how to go through the procedure. He assumed that the light brownish things where food because there were lines above them. Must mean cat food and that they where placed around the persons body. Another showed that the person was to be in a hole in the ground. Then there was one with many cats around the person. The rest was also water damaged to the point that the colors ran together making a mess. Genma figured that he had enough understanding without the rest of the pictures or reading of the page to figure it out.

Unfortunately when Genma heard that there where monsters that lived in the woods he laughed at them and walked right on in. Now not many people traveled through this part of the forest for many reasons. Some reasons being the fear of the monsters others the fact that the woods have little benefits for man others yet because they couldn't find the woods even though they hunted for game. Far up above Genma sat a figure that watched the fool slam his fist in his palm a set off to digging a large hole in the ground near the tree. The tree had thick brush and made it easy for it to stay out of sight. It was impressed by the stamina for the kid as he continued to do kicks, flips, and spin around for what would seem to have been a few hours. The watcher turned its attention to the little boy that that seemed to be performing some kind of dance. The watch sniffed the air and found that another was near the area. Looking across the way it spotted the head of another looking down at the pair below. As much as this creature would have preferred that it feet on the ground; it found that it was best to hide high up above. As it got late Genma pronounced that the hole was finished and began to set up a fire and rolling out the mats. After the pair ate they quickly fell asleep. The watchers waited until it became very dark before they descended the trees and met in the clearing below.

"The Fat one smells of foul things." One said to the other in a hushed voice. "Let them be for a week. Hopefully they leave by then."

"Yes that would be nice. The young one smells familiar to me though. It's not exact but very similar to a person I met before." The other replied.

"Watch them if u wish. I'll tell the others of there location. This land is sacred and should be left." The creature turned and sprinted away.

"Yes it is… but so might the boy be as well." Said the remaining one quietly as it watches the retreating form of the other. "I must find out for sure though."

As morning came Genma began gathering many cans of food and packages along with some rope. After this was done he disappeared for half the day only to return with a large sack full of cats. Emptying the bag in the hole he tossed several pieces of wood over it. Several days passed before the man started to toss the boy into the hole with the cats. The watcher stared intently and listened. This was repeated many times until the boy seemed to go mad and become a cat in mind. The boy fled the area rapidly leaving a very beaten Genma. The watcher gave chase and caught up to the boy. Far from everything around the watch dropped from the trees to an unsuspecting Ranma. Landing silently next to the boy; the watch hit several points on the boys body.

"Gah!" Ranma shouted as he stumbled forward. "Uff…"

"That should hold the trauma you have endured for a few hours…" the watch said in perfect Japanese. The voice was soft and high pitched.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked knowing the voice didn't belong to his father. Turning around and looking as the source; he found a deep dark red cloaked figure. The watcher stood a little over five feet tall.

"Tell me child what is your name? I'm here to see if I can help you." The figured asked; its cloak completely hiding its true figure.

"It's Ranma. Who are you?" the boy replied.

"My Name is Lin or rather that was the name a close friend gave me?" the figured replied.

"Why are you wearing the hood? Are you trying to hide like pops from the police?" Ranma asked. "Are you part of the big Tag game? Every where I go all the police officers are playing it with my Pops."

"No I wear this so not to scare you. I'm not what you would call normal." Lin replied with a little chuckle.

"Oh… you should play tag its fun! I'm not afraid of anything! You can show me your face. It can't be that bad that you have to hide it. Can it?" Ranma said jumping to his feet happily.

"Do you believe in spirit guardians young Ranma?" Lin asked.

"I don't know that that is? Is it a special animal? Can I see it? Wait… I want to see your face!" Ranma asked.

"Hehe" Lin let off a light laugh. "I'm a spirit guardian Ranma. As for my face." Pulling back the hood to reveal a large fox head; her fur was of a light reddish orange.

"You're a Fox? But you stand like me?" Ranma asked tilting his head.

"Yes I am and yes I do. We're known as the shadow fox to few. You have acquired my interest and I wonder if my thoughts are true."

"Shadow fox? What can you do?"

"Many things but I want to know about your blood. If you are what I think you are then I must prepare." Lin replied.

"My blood? I don't understand." Ranma said thoughtfully putting his hand on his head and scratching.

"I do not mean to hurt you but I rather not struggle over it. I would like to take some of the blood off your current wounds that cover your body. I will in turn heal them." Lin offered gesturing to one of the larger cut across Ranma's left arm.

"Oh I don't remember getting these? Ok if you can heal them up fast." Ranma returned with a smile.

Lin knelt down and brought forth several large leaves covered with what looked like clay. Taking a smaller leaf she began to wipe it across the still oozing cuts. After that she began to apply the clay looking material over his wounds. Ranma felt a light burning sensation but that usually meant that the medicine was working. Ranma slowly got drowsy as Lin applied the substance. She took her time and even applied it to the wounds that where old. By the time she finished Ranma was fast asleep in her arms. Picking up the child she walked to an old cabin that was now abandoned. In the distance she could hear the boy's father tracking down his son. Lin entered the cabin. Genma would still be a while and she had time to cast several spells. Filling a bowl full of water; she dropped the leaf she had used to gather some of Ranma's blood on it into the bowl. Waving her had above the bowl an image appeared of a woman with red hair holding a katana. Sighing, she turned her attention to Genma who was now just about to near the clearing to the cabin. Walking out side, Lin sat down on the cabins porch cradling Ranma in her lap. Genma enters the clearing and took note of the cabin. Spotting an old wrinkled woman wearing blue and gray clothing he quickly approached the cabin. She was lightly petting Ranma in her lap while humming a small tune.

"Ah there's my boy" Genma said as he approached.

"Oh this little lost kitten belongs to you the woman replied looking in Genma general direction. Genma could plainly see that the woman was nearly blind. Her eyes where glazed over and out of focus.

"Yes. That's my boy. He ran off into the woods playing and got lost. Thank you for finding him miss" Genma replied.

"Oh this nice kitten came right to me. I'm sure you must be relieved that you found him." The woman said with a cheery voice.

"That I am. Thank you for looking after him."

"Not a problem." The woman replied. Genma taking Ranma from the woman and promptly left the area in a rush back to the camp. After several seconds past a smaller fox spirit appeared next to the old lady.

"Why did you do that? That was very risky great aunt." The younger fox said.

"That boy is special. I know his mother." Lin replied turning back to her form. "I must watch the boy until I get to meet his mother. I trail after them."

"You're going to leave the woods? Why is this boy so special?" the younger one asked.

"His blood is that of our own only with out a form. I leave with them." Lin then shot off into the woods after them.

Lin watched the two continue on there journey always in the there shadow never being detected. She followed for years watching as Genma trained the boy with strange tactics. Even though the results where dramatic in comparison to the normal ways. It left mental wounds that normally would have sent a person mad. Lin acted during there sleep. She would try to correct the damage Genma caused hoping that the problems would fade. Though Ranma had some twisted views of the world; he was still sane. During the cold nights she would make sure that Ranma stayed warm and healthy while offering no such benefit to Genma. Watching the man wakes up with ice covering him, had its appealing factors to it. It was not until there journey took them to a place of cursed springs call Jusenkyo that Lin decided that she had to show her hand to some one. The incident was a full day but by the end of it the crazy Amazon that had begun to chase them was stopped by one of the village elders for unknown reasons. Ranma and Genma still got the curses of girl and panda. This didn't seem to affect either Ranma's or Genma's abilities so Lin let it be. Finding that when she approached Ranma the curse would trigger regardless if there was water or not. She did however pick up plenty samples of spring water.

Lin had learned much about Ranma and his father. As well as the location of the boy's mother. The woman had taken the name of Nodoka and was lived in Japan. Taking the opportunity that Genma had announced that they where to head there to meet his old friend, Lin sent a package to Nodoka. She wrote a letter with it in a language that no human should know. The past would start to come back. There are some things yet to come full circle.

A three days later at the Saotome house, Nodoka was attending her garden when the mail man came by. The man gave her a nod and placed a small package beside her before moving on to the next house. Taking the package in hand she opened it seeing that there was no return address. In side were a book and a letter from the sender. Taking it into the house she sat at the table and opened the letter. She was more then surprised by the fact that it was written in a language that no one knew except the spirits and many of them didn't know it. Taking a deep breath she recalled past memories. 'Why are they sending me this now? It has been to many years for such contact to just be simple hi. No it was of importance.' Nodoka thought to herself. Looking at the arcane inscriptions on the page she began to read.

Dear little sister,

I see that you have take on the burden of being human. I suspect that you have relinquished your claim to the spirits. As such you now must feel there limits quite well. I just so happened upon your son as they traveled though the woods and decided to watch over the young boy. You most likely can't sense it but the boy has great spiritual aptitude. Though for his father I would like a personal chat with you about. He has done many things that I wish I could have interfered with but the law that direct interfering with any non spirit kin. This means that I am free to affect Ranma but not with his father. This at times has forced me to stay my hand. I have seen Genma's mind and know what he plans. I know the reasons that that Genma has Ranma now and I know about the contract about being 'manly'. I have to say. I'm very heart broken over it. You will find that the book I have placed with this letter is a recording of the travel that that I have been on with them. We are going to be headed to the Tendo's Dojo now and should arrive there in about a four day time since I sent this.

Also every now and then this Ryoga Hibiki pops up. He's a nice person but blames Ranma for his problems. I hope to correct this but the solution might not be what you think. Ryoga is moved by his feelings so he is easily gloated into stuff. This person is a descendant of another that chose the same path as you, but that's for another time.

Always care

Lin

Sighing Nodoka took measure of her thoughts. Yes she had taken the road that would see her whither. She missed what she had but knew she couldn't go back. Taking a hold of the book that came with the letter see opened it and began to read about the journey of her son. It would be a frightening tale that would keep her awake until the next morning. Tomorrow she would visit her friend Mr. Tendo and wait for her son and husband as well as Lin.

* * *

Ok this is the first chapter. I find it a little short but it has the start I want for the story. Plz send reviews thought and ideas are all welcome. Next chapter we find out what happened to Ryoga and Ucchan.


End file.
